Necesidad
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Todos tenemos necesidades. Los hanyō's no son la excepción. Ergo: Inuyasha también tiene necesidades. Y las necesidades tienen consecuencias.
1. Viñeta I

Todo en _Inuyasha _pertenece a la gran _Rumiko Takahashi_. ¿Cuántas veces se los voy a tener que decir, eh? ¿EH? ¡¿EH?!

* * *

**Necesidad**

Había sido una noche de mierda, ¿sí? Larga. Porque está perfecto que yo sea un mitad demonio y toda esa estupidez, pero aún así tengo necesidades, ¿saben? Las normales, las que tiene todo mundo, no por nada me convierto en humano una vez al mes.

Como decía, había sido una noche de los mil demonios y ni siquiera tuvimos encuentro alguno con Naraku. Ahora Miroku se ríe sin parar (¡y es tan molesto!) y yo sólo quiero golpearlo hasta que me sangren las manos (o se muera, en su defecto). Sango y Kagome no entienden nada e intercambian miradas. Y... arg, ¡me hostigan!

¿Y qué mierda van a entender de todos modos, si el estúpido monje no hace más que reír y mirarme y volver a reír? Luego niega con la cabeza y sigue riendo. Así, sin más, no importa cuántas amenazas le suelte. Shippō salta de acá para allá y pregunta «¿Qué tiene Miroku, Kagome? ¿Y por qué mira a Inuyasha?». Maldito zorro del demonio, a él también voy a golpearlo. Y Kagome niega con la cabeza, con el gesto curioso.

Esto apesta, ¿saben? Quiero irme de aquí; nunca debí aceptarlo en nuestro grupo, sabía que traería problemas, ¡y mírenme ahora! Si el monje habla… no hay otra opción, voy a tener que matarlo.

Kagome frunce el ceño y me mira fijamente. Trago duro y siento un fuego subirme hasta el rostro. Conozco las miradas de Kagome. Esto solo puedo empeorar.

Todo es una mierda.

—¿Qué le pasa al monje Miroku, Inuyasha?

—Feh, ¿y cómo voy a saberlo?

El monje sigue carcajeándose, cada vez más alto, más fuerte. Sango bufa y rueda los ojos.

—Sea lo que sea, ya me está cansando. Ya cuenten.

Miroku intenta hablar, pero se atraganta y sigue riéndose. Se lleva la mano a los ojos y se limpia las lágrimas que están por salir.

Maldito monje, ¡voy a matarlo! Se lo advertí.

Kagome alza las cejas.

—Monje Miroku, ¿podría…?

—¡Ya, Miroku!

El monje aminora la risa y me mira con los ojos húmedos.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha. No reiré más, si así lo quieres.

—Así es. Ya cállate.

Asiente, pero la risa aparece en sus ojos. Yo debería hacer aparecer una patada en su trasero, pero aún no. Todavía no es tiempo. No dijo nada, y mientras todo siga así no tendré porqué asesinarlo cruelmente.

—De todos modos, es muy interesante, Inuyasha —comentó, con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. No tenía idea de que aún después de quinientos años, seas _tan _humano.

—¡Ya cállate!

Sango y Kagome vuelven a intercambiar miradas, mientras yo intento fulminar al monje. Shippō se rasca la cabeza. Las miradas de las chicas presagian problemas.

Lo de fulminar no sirve ni de mierda, como el imbécil de Naraku.

—No sé de qué hablan.

—Yo tampoco, Shippō.

—Estúpido monje.

Él vuelve a soltar una risa y mira a Kagome. Si suelta la lengua, juro romperle la cara. La cara o lo que tenga más cerca.

—Inuyasha es más... ¿cómo decirlo? Mm... simplemente eso, más humano de lo que cree, señorita Kagome. —Le sonríe, cómplice.— Anoche…

Sango pasa a mirarme con los ojos desorbitados. Feh, ¿acaso esta mujer es bruja o qué? Y ni que estuviera tan mal, ¡es algo natural! Este maldito monje. Tenía que estar despierto. Todos dormían, ¡pero él no!

¡Qué estupidez, maldición!

—¿Qué? —pregunta Kagome, ya irritada—. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Anoche… —Y vuelve a reír. Siento que no va a pasar mucho tiempo para el desastre y mi sangre yōkai solo puede salir para matarlo. Y sacarle la lengua. Y tirársela a los perros.

—¡Ya, monje libidinoso, como si nunca te hubieras dado placer!

Sí, tenía que gritarlo. ¡Es que me hierve la sangre!

Silencio y las miradas clavadas en mí. Miroku ríe aún más fuerte y se sostiene de su báculo como si fuera a caer.

¿Ya dije que todo esto es una mierda? Lo es.

Sango aún mantiene una expresión extraña y Kagome ya adoptó ese tic tan suyo.

—¿Qué?

—Inuyasha —empieza Kagome y ya presiento algo malo, ya siento mi sangre subiendo al rostro—, ¿te... masturbaste?

Solo se escucha la risa de Miroku (sorprendentemente, cada vez más fuerte).

—¿Qué?

Las palabras de Kagome son tan extrañas. Pero si se refiere a lo que yo pienso que se refiere... Feh.

—No importa, tengo que irme. —Intento frenarla, pero me mantiene alejado.— No es nada. Pero... necesitas tiempo. Para... yo... nos vemos.

No entiendo nada, pero eso me pasa muy seguido con Kagome. Ella y Sango se incorporan y se alejan caminando tranquilas, intercambiando miradas y susurros que no llegan a mis oídos.

Observo a Miroku, que aún respira agitado por la risa. Lo golpeo porque se lo merece (y sigue riendo). Feh, yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie.

Soy mitad humano y estas estúpidas necesidades no son mi culpa.


	2. Viñeta II

La noche había pasado tranquila. Kagome no se fue como dijo que lo haría, pero durmió alejada de mi y se puso los cositos esos en las orejas para escuchar música. Sango se acostó en su lado y nos evitó tanto a Miroku como a mí; Shippō siguió sin entender nada, pero me golpeó en la cabeza y se fue. Es como si todo fuera mi culpa por alguna razón.

Lo odio tanto.

Ahora estamos por partir una vez más, pero Kagome se ve reacia a ir sobre mi espalda. El hecho de… lo que pasó la otra vez parece ponerla sumamente incómoda. Pero no entiendo porqué, no es que me haya… Es decir, tal vez sí, pero no es que… Feh.

—Mmm —comienza ella, acercándose a mí—. Sango y Miroku irán sobre Kirara.

La observo con el ceño fruncido.

—Como siempre.

—Sí.

Se lleva la mano a la barbilla mientras Kirara se transforma más atrás. Sango me mira con evidente mal humor y suelta un «jum», pegando media vuelta. Miroku me sonríe y suelta una risita (otra vez siento ganas de golpearlo incansablemente).

—¿Vamos o no? —gruño, mirándola con las mejillas sonrojadas. Miroku se aferra a Sango por medio de su bastón porque ella volvió a amenazarlo con que si la tocaba le cortaría las pelotas. Shippō sobrevuela al grupo.

Kagome parece dudar.

—Sí —suelta finalmente y le dejo espacio para subir sobre mi espalda.

Comienzo a correr rápido, sin detenerme a pensar más. Kagome y su gran mochila no pesan nada sobre mí, el viento golpea mi cara. Estoy empezando a olvidar, finalmente, lo que pasó la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, y me siento mejor. Creo que eventualmente lo olvidarán ellos también, son humanos y su memoria es más olvidadiza. O eso espero, mierda.

Llevamos un camino sin rumbo, siempre es así, hasta que Kagome presiente fragmentos o cualquiera de nosotros siente alguna mala presencia (o nos chocamos con problemas). Durante el camino nos mantenemos en silencio, porque ¿de qué hablaríamos?

A veces sospecho que Miroku si quiere entablar conversación, pero Sango, sobre todo cuando está de mal humor, no es buena compañía.

Siento la respiración de Kagome sobre mi oreja derecha, me hace sentir tranquilo. Su respiración es suave. Creo que todo está bien otra vez.

—Inuyasha —susurra contra mí.

¿Fragmentos?

—¿Dónde? —Frenó el andar y observo alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna presencia maligna o alguna presencia en absoluto que pueda tener esos malditos fragmentos. Sin embargo, no encuentro nada.

Kirara sigue adelante, Sango no la hizo frenar y noto de reojo que tiene las mejillas coloradas. _Ella sabe. _De repente siento miedo. Algo me dice que algo malo ocurre. O algo malo está por ocurrir.

Kagome está relacionado con eso. Me paralizo. Tranquilo, mierda, ¿qué carajo puede pasar?

—¿Kagome?

Ella se mantiene callada.

—Sigue, no hay fragmentos.

Tal vez, si se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir es mejor para mí. Sigo corriendo, en poco tiempo me encuentro cerca de Kirara de nuevo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte… algo?

Siento tanto miedo, mierda. Kagome es… mala para mi salud. Malvada.

—¿Qué?

—Tú… —Se frena y parece pensar. Empiezo a aminorar la marcha. Esto se ve mal. Jodidamente mal.— ¿En… en quién pensaste mientras… ya sabes? ¿La otra noche? Si... es decir, si pensabas en alguien.

Mierda. ¿Era una especie de mala broma, preguntarme eso? ¿Qué debería decir? ¿«Estaba pensando en tu delicioso cuerpo y lo bien que estaría junto al mío»?

Tal vez es mejor si voy a suicidarme. La muerte a manos de Kagome sería mucho peor.

—En…

¿Perros?

—Alguien.

Kagome guarda silencio. Siento que las mejillas me arden, pero el viento corre frío.

—¿Y en quién?

…Mierda.

—No importa, Kagome. ¿Podemos olvidar eso de una jodida vez?

No responde. Mejor así. Kagome me trae problemas incluso sin quererlo. Humanos. Los problemas siempre vienen de la mano de humanos. Incluso si sólo se tiene una pequeña parte humana.

—De acuerdo.

Vuelvo a recuperar tranquilidad, tan sólo un poco. Seguimos un buen trecho.

Silencio absoluto. Miroku y Sango miran atrás de vez en cuando. Me molestan demasiado sus miradas. Me hacen sentir incómodo, como si fuera un pequeño espectáculo.

—¿Por casualidad…? —pregunta Kagome, de repente, visiblemente tensa—. Por casualidad… no… no fue… es decir… pensando… en mi, ¿cierto?

Me quedé en silencio durante un largo rato, sigo intentando asimilar sus palabras. ¿Qué se supone que diga? Tal vez debería dejarla ahí y salir corriendo. Tal vez la ofensa se le pasaría en uno o dos años.

Intento recrear las escenas en mi mente. No soy de pensar las respuestas, pero mi instinto me dice que, por mi vida, piense bien antes de hacer el siguiente paso.

—_Puede ser._

_Kagome me golpea, comienza a gritar y finalmente no vuelve a hablarme por dos siglos._

No.

—_¿Estás loca? ¡Si eres horrible!_

_Kagome me golpea, comienza a gritar y finalmente no vuelve a hablarme por dos siglos._

Mm…

—¿Puedo responderte cuando nos casemos?

—¿QUÉ?

Kagome me golpea, comienza a gritar; freno de repente, ella salta de mi espalda y Hiraikotsu me pega de lleno en la cabeza: Sango me fulmina con la mirada y me observa desde Kirara, donde Miroku alza las cejas.

—¡Eres un puerco! ¡Maldito degenerado! ¡No puedo creer que…!

No escucho el resto de los gritos, me siento medio aturdido. No entiendo del todo qué está pasando. Miroku frena a Sango antes de que me pegue de nuevo. Kagome grita algo y se para frente a mí, protegiéndome de la exterminadora.

—¡No, Sango! Detente, no es eso.

Me sobo el golpe y frunzo el ceño incluso con más fuerza que antes.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Loca!

—Inuyasha —interrumpe Kagome, girando a verme. Sango mira sin entender del todo qué pasa. Miroku está igual—. ¿Qué dijiste antes?

¿Qué qué dije antes? Algo malo, seguramente.

—¿Nada?

—Dijiste que si podías responderme cuando nos casemos… —murmura ella, mirando el suelo.

Pueden matarme si quieren. Mi instinto no falla: debía pensar bien esa respuesta. Y la pensé. Por tomarme el tiempo de pensar una respuesta adecuada, dije algo… ¡como eso! ¿Es que perdí la cabeza?

—¡¿Qué?!

Me sonrojo. Sango deja caer a Hiraikotsu y se lleva las manos a la boca mientras sonríe. Miroku asiente con la cabeza, feliz. Kagome sigue colorada. Yo debo estar peor.

Obviamente, lo único que me queda por hacer para recuperar la dignidad es negar eso con mi vida.

—No, no dije eso.

Kagome me mira y frunce el ceño.

—Sí, lo dijiste.

—No, Kagome, no dije eso.

—¡Sí, dijiste eso!

—¡Por supuesto que no, niña tonta!

—¡No soy una niña, perro malo!

—¡No me digas perro, perra!

—¡Siéntate!

Por algún motivo, me esperaba algo como eso. Kagome se aleja refunfuñando y, entre la tierra, puedo ver a Miroku y a Sango negando con la cabeza.

Pero es mejor que Kagome no me hable por dos días a que no me hable por dos siglos. Hice bien, ¿no?

¿No?

* * *

**¬Nota de la autora:**

Esta viñeta no estaba planeada en un inicio, pero que vaaaaa. Espero que no encuentren muy OoC a los chicos. Ya saben que esto es medio Trash!Fic, pero aún así hay que cuidarse al escribir -?-. (Qué necesidad de hablar de masturbación, dio' mío.)

Gracias por leer, ¡en verdad! Saludines,

Mor.


End file.
